


'Cutie Sammich'

by Bonnietakesnosh_t



Category: Bright (2017), Bright (Bonnies AU)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Bright - Freeform, F/M, Fogteeth Clan, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Orc, Orc threesome, Orc threeway, fogteeth orcs, orc boyfriend, orc lover, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/pseuds/Bonnietakesnosh_t
Summary: ALL SMUT NO PLOT - you have been warned.This story is set about a year before 'Frank Daddy' and 'Rrollos girl' when the guys were still out playing the field.A lucky lady bags them both for the night... its written 50/50 from both Rrollo and Franks POVs.Enjoy.





	'Cutie Sammich'

“Dibs.” Rrollo leaned up to growl into Frank’s ear over the music and noise. Frank kept his eyes on the prize and flicked his hand down, catching Rrollo square in the balls before walking away into the crowd towards the girl they had been watching.

He was pretty sure she was a human, though he wouldn’t know for sure until he got close enough to scent her… which in the midst of a Fogteeth party meant really close. That was OK though – that was his power move. Get up real close – they always lost their shit when he did that.

 

When she had first came in they had spotted her straight away – she had that deer in the headlights look that probably made every orc in the place single her out. But as the night had gone on she’d loosened up and they’d spent the last half hour watching her dancing and working up a sweat. She was at the side of the dance floor now drinking bottled water and laughing.

Frank walked easily across the dance floor – everyone moved outta his way – and he grinned at her as she looked up to see him approaching. Yeah… she was interested.

He walked up until he was right in front of her and she needed to look up to watch him, he leaned down to whisper into her ear as he openly scented her… damn… yep – human. And pretty much in heat like they always were. Mmmmnnn….

\- -

OK so – Frank had saw her first… but Rrollo had actually called dibs. If Frank wasn’t gonna play fair then he could at least share… to make up for smackin him in the nuts like that.

It had taken Rrollo a few moments to recover after he had left and he looked up to see Frank already making his move… right up on the tiny thing and whispering down into her ear. Damn… he wasn’t wasting any time tonight. Rrollo knew he needed to move fast then - so he made his way around the dance floor to could come up on her from the opposite side… gonna make a cutie sammich tonight.

Rrollo watched Frank straighten up – the snarl on his face told him that the girl was down for fun tonight. He caught Franks eye and pointed to himself with a grin. He watched as Frank glanced down at the girl and tilted his head before looking back to Rrollo and giving a small nod. Frank was a pretty good judge of which girls would be down to party with them both – and he would never fuck up his own chances with a girl if he thought Bringing his buddy into the mix would scare her off.

He started towards them and laughed as he saw her watching him, her eyes widening when Frank bent to whisper to her again. Frank had slid his hands around her waist and Rrollo watched him tug her gently against his body as he stepped up in front of her. He smiled down at the girl and ran a finger down along her jawline, lightly chucking her chin at the end. She laughed and looked away from him blushing. Oh yes… she was perfect…

Rrollo and Frank grinned to each other… this was gonna be a good night.

–

Frank growled a little under his breath as he started the trucks engine. This always happened – it was always when he was driving so on the way home Rrollo got to sit with the girl in his lap and ended up getting more kisses than him. Frank liked kissing them – especially the human ones and it always pissed him off to miss out. He waited until Rrollo was about to make his move on her and he pulled out of the parking lot as fast as he could, laughing when the girl squealed as she was forced against the seat and Rrollos head smacked back against the passenger window. Ha… that’s what he gets…Dick.

It wasn’t a long drive to Rrollos apartment and by the time they got there Frank was close to losing his shit. Rrollo had been kissing the girl almost the whole way there and the whole cab of the truck had flooded with the scent of how hot she was getting.

He pulled up outside Rrollos and jumped out, stalking around to the passenger side just as Rrollo was jumping down, they shouldered each other as Frank moved past him to get to the girl. She had swung her legs out and was about to jump down but he blocked her way. It was his turn for some kisses and he wasn’t gonna miss it. Ha planted one hand on the headrest and slid the other around her waist as he stepped into her and ducked down carefully to meet her lips. She leaned up immediately and Frank growled into her hot little mouth as he hauled her up against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he stepped back and slammed the passenger door closed behind them. He eye-balled Rrollo as she squealed when he hoisted her up a little and followed him upstairs and into the Rrollos apartment.

–

Rrollo had practically bounded up the stairs – damn this girl was so sweet. No wonder Frank was tryna get his smooch on with her – her kisses were so soft and slow… it had made him a little dizzy.

He opened the apartment door and went inside… the darkness wouldn’t bother him or Frank but the girls really liked to see them so he stuck on a lamp in the main room and jogged through to put on another in the bedroom. His bed was clean and the room was tidydy… he always made sure it was presentable when he was planning on bringing company home. He heard the front door slam closed behind Frank and he shucked of his leather jacket before going through to join them.

Frank was sitting on the sofa with the girl straddling his lap as they kissed. He hadn’t wasted no time, so Rrollo wouldn’t either.

Rrollo walked around behind the girl and crouched down so he could squeeze her ass, running his hands up and over her hips, her back and then catching up her hair and holding it aside as he pressed his tusks against the back of her neck and gave her a slow lick. He grinned as the girls back arched, her ass reflexively tilting towards him, but Frank pulled her back with a growl.

He let go of her hair and slid her hands around the hem of her top, tugging it gently upwards to signal to her what he was doing. She sat up, her hands on Franks chest, then she raised her arms and let him tug it off over her head before Frank pulled her back in again. Rrollo tugged off his own t-shirt before he slid a hand carefully around the girls throat and pulled her back against his bare chest. Frank shot him a glare but if disappeared as soon as he realised what he was up to. Rrollos other hand unclipped her bra at the back before coming around to the front and dragging the lacy fabric off her as he licked her neck and watched Franks reactions. 

He loved to watch Frank with the girls – it was a different side of his buddy he saw then and it fascinated him.

Frank looked him in the eye as he sat up and hauled off his shirt before sitting back and bringing his hands up to knead the girls soft tits. She moaned a little against Rrollos chest and he grinned at Frank as he released her neck and pushed her forwards to kiss him again. Grabbing her hips, Rrollo knelt up and pulled the girl up so she was standing, one foot on either side of Frank.

Frank was still kissing her so she was bent over as Rrollo reached around and undid her jeans before sliding them and her panties down over her plump little ass. She stepped for him to tug off her boots and he yanked the pants out of the way and tossed them.

Rrollo slid one hand down in between her legs to stroke the hard ridge that was straining under Franks jeans as he grabbed her ass cheek and tilted her hips forward to get a view of her little pink pussy. Frank was growling lowly as Rrollo leaned forwards and took a long slow lick of the girls beautiful cunt.

–

Frank sighed as He felt Rrollo tug off the girls pants and the scent of her intensified. Her kissin was so sweet he coulda just eaten her up – but it sounded like Rrollo had already started on that.

Rrollo was rubbin his dick through his jeans and the girl was gasping and mewling into his mouth as Rrollo ate her out. Fffffuckkkkk….

He kept one hand cupping the girls face as the other came down to roughly unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans, he lifted his hips off the sofa and Rrollos hand slid under him to grab the waistband and haul the jeans down off his thighs, pushing them down around his ankles before his hand came back up and found Franks balls.

Frank flinched a little as he thought Rrollo might retaliate for what he had done to him at the party – but Rrollo was too busy eatin pussy to be thinking about that and he let himself relax into it.

Franks hand trailed up between the girls thighs and he pointed a finger to Rrollo – who dutifully sucked it and spat on it for him before Frank plunged it into the girls hot folds, curling it around and hitting her in the sweet spot.

Fuck… she was so fuckin wet.

Rrollo had been working her good with his tongue but there was still a ways to go before she would be ready for them to actually fuck her… and Frank planned on cumming balls deep in that pussy tonight.

He slid his finger out and broke the kiss so he could bring it to his lips and taste her, before telling her to stand up and turn around.

Rrollo knew the drill and he stood up and stepped in to the girl, kissing her and picking her up, lifting her legs around his Waist… Frank spat into his hand and reached down, growling as he smeared it over his dick. He leaned forward, grabbing the girls hips with one hand before he plunged two fingers into her now… her legs gave a little shudder as he did so and he laughed as he told Rrollo to sit her back down.

Keeping his fingers inside her Frank helped Rollo lower the girl down onto his stomach before he pushed her down so she was straddling his dick. She could rub her pussy on his dick whilst he worked her with his fingers from behind… it took her a second to realise what he was doing but she was leaning over with her hands on his thighs grinding on him in no time.

–

Rrollo watched Frank watching the girl… the smell coming off them both was making his so hard it was hurtin. Time to get himself some lovin too.

Rrollo stepped back and unbuckled his belt, the button on his jeans was long gone weeks ago so he just tugged them off and tossed them, his boxers following quickly behind. He reached out to move the girls hair out of her face and smiled when her attention fell on him as he stepped towards her, slowly stroking himself off.

Human chicks were always fascinated by orc dick… it wasn’t just the size… they loved lookin at em too and Rrollos saw this girls eyes light up when he moved his hand away and gave her a peep at the goods.

When she looked back up at his face he moved in, stroking her hair with one hand and gripping his dick in the other as she took him into her mouth. He growled softly as the sensation as she lapped her hot little tongue across the head of his dick. He was too big for her to get him even halfway in but damn was she tryin… he had to shift his stance a few times or he woulda lost his balance she was workin him so hard.

Behind her Frank held up three fingers to Rrollo to let him know how he was getting on working her open…. It wasn’t long until he saw her starting to grind and buck against Frank and she pulled back from his dick and moaned loudly as she came. Rrollo laughed as she started swearing like a trooper… her orgasm thundering through her as Frank kept at it.

When she was done Frank and Rrollo exchanged a nod and he stepped back in to haul her up and off of his buddy, Franks dick and stomach were sopping wet from having her grinding on him and Rrollo laughed and turned the girl around and hugged her against him, pointing at Frank…

“Look at the mess you made of him….” He chuckled and Frank stretched his arms behind his head giving the girl the full muscle show as she watched him. “Maybe you should help Frank and clean that up a little hmm?”

He put her back onto her feet and grabbed her hips, bumping his his crotch against her ass gently to make her fall forwards onto Franks lap… she turned and peeked up at him from underneath her hair and he shot her a grin before she turned back to his friend, Frank grunting as she grabbed his dick and started to work it the way she had his.

Rrollo watched as Frank gathered up the girls hair in his fist so he could watch her sucking him off… it was good to see him smiling.

He was brought back to the task at hand when the girls ass pushed back against him and he shook himself and rolled his shoulders before grabbing her ass with one hand and nudging his dick slowly between her legs with the other. Rrollo always fucked them first – it gave them a change to get used to it before Frank unleashed the beast.

He snarled silently as he slowly plunged himself inside her. Frank had worked her up good but fuck… she was only a tiny human chick and it was still a tight fit. The first couple of strokes he had to hold her still and practically drag himself out of her – she was moaning around Franks dick and Rrollos jaw clenched so tight he thought he was gonna break a tusk. When he opened his eyes he saw Frank watching him and he grinned as he finally started to build up his strokes, adjusting his angle to get in deeper.

Aughhhh… damn she was a good fuck. She was bucking back against him now and Rrollo bent over her… leaning one hand on Franks knee as he curled himself around her to hold her there between them as he rode her. He trailed his hand down to work her clit and he felt her body starting to shudder as she came. He snorted to Frank so he could pull her off his dick and watch her face as she orgasmed.

–

At the nod from Rrollo Frank fisted his hand in the girls hair and gently lifted her off his dick. She tried to look at him but her eyes were rolling and he laughed softly as she came whilst Rrollo was riding her hard. Frank held her chin with his other hand and tilted his head down to watch her… scenting the air as she squealed on his friends dick.

When she had stopped squirming Frank pulled her onto his chest… Rrollo straightened and watched him with hungry eyes as he worked his own dick , now slick with her cream, with his hand.

Frank rumbled low in his chest as he smoothed his hands over the girls body – she was so fuckin soft. He smoothed a hand across her head to move some hair that was slicked to her face with sweat and he ducked his head to her “You ready for me now?” He asked her softly, although he knew she was… her scent was off the charts right now - this chick was down to fuck.

She smiled at him coyly… shit – what a fuckin tease… and nodded her head against his chest.

Frank hooked an arm under her legs and swung her around to pull her back against his chest, holding her high with her ass against his stomach. He nodded to Rrollo who was growling on his knees in front of her in a second… Frank snarled as Rrollo grabbed his dick with one hand and he felt the girl squirm as he started to work her clit with the other. He started to lower the girl down and Rrollo lined him up and held him in place as she sank slowly onto him… quivering and mewling as he gripped her tight behind her knees and dragged himself into her.

“Fuck…” Frank growled in to her ear “Your so sweet baby… m’ gonna cum so deep inside you” his voice trailed off as he laid his head back and started to fuck her… barely aware of Rrollo pushing her back against him and pinning her as he tweaked and sucked her nipples gently. She seemed to like that a lot as Frank had to tighten his grip on her legs to stop her from squirming loose and he grunted as he saw her hands shakily come up to grab Rrollo by the tusks.

Frank knew Rrollo fuckin loved it when they did that wand he watched as his friend got to his feet, his shoulders heaving as he pulled her hands from his face, stepping one leg over Franks thigh as he pressed his dick towards her. She squirmed against Franks chest as she tried to get into position so Frank brought his hands around to help her, one cupping her pussy, roughly palming her clit whilst the other supported her head and held her up so Rrollo could fuck her sweet mouth.

They rode her like that for a while until Frank hitched himself down the sofa, tilting his hips up to get in deeper. She started moaning around Rrollos cock almost instantly and Frank felt her body tensing… aw yeah… he let himself quicken his pace, tightening his grip on her to hold her still… he wanted to cum with her… he loved the feeling of a quivering pussy milking him dry.

–

Rrollo saw it in Franks face and the way he had suddenly started pounding her… they were gonna cum together. He wanted in on that action too and so he laced his fingers behind his head and started to roll his hips slowly into her… she took the hint and started to slobber over his dick… her tiny hands coming up to pump him hard. Aughhh…Jirak this girl was amazing.

Franks Growls were getting louder and his tusks were bared in a snarl as Rrollo watched him buck and hold the girl down against him… Frank loved to be the first to come inside them – especially human chicks for some reason. The girl was squealing onto his dick now and it was enough to send him over the edge… he roared “Fucking… Jirak girl.. you’re… fuck….” as she pulled him deeper into her mouth and he unloaded himself down her throat.

When she finally released him Rrollo staggered back a little as she lay back against Franks chest again. Frank was still inside her and Rrollo knew he would stay like that for a while. Rrollo laughed as the girl smiled at him and he stepped back towards her, bending over and trailing his thumb across her bottom lip before he bent to kiss her slowly whilst Frank nuzzled her neck.

“You’re so beautiful…” He whispered to her as he pressed her forehead against hers, she laughed and Franks arms slid around her, Rrollo noticed him gently kneading the chub on her tummy and he smirked. “Do you want to stay over with us tonight?”

The girl looked up at him before turning her head to look at Frank… Frank was nuzzling her but he grunted and nodded quickly. Rrollo grinned as she looked back at him an nodded.

Excellent.

He went to get her a glass of water whilst Frank finished doing… whatever it was he did with them when he was like this. One he could peel her off him he’s take them through to the bedroom.

 

Tonight was gonna be a great night.


End file.
